picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Balthazar Picsou
center|684x684px |sexe = Masculin |conjoint = Liste des partenaires |parents = Fergus McPicsou, Edith O'Drake |famille = McPicsou, O'Drake |enfant = Donald DuckDans l'histoire Bon anniversaire Donald !, Balthazar Picsou est considéré par Marco Rota comme le père adoptif de Donald. Burt « Picsou » (ancien fils adoptif), Chris Yéyé (petite-fille possible) |code inducks = US |apparition = 7 janvier 1943 Décembre 1947 |dans = The Spirit of '43 (précurseur) Noël sur le mont Ours (véritable apparition) |univers = Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse |habite = Glasgow (dans son enfance) Donaldville (actuellement) |caractère = Avare, grincheux, rancunier On pourrait encore dire qu'il est courageux, humain, malin, désagréable. La liste des adjectifs le qualifiant est longue ! |alias = Picsoumiald, Canard masqué |alias original = Tuba Mascherata, Masked Mallard |apparence physique = Petit, a des rouflaquettes, porte des lorgnons |signature = }} Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) né McPicsou, surnommé « onc' Picsou » par ses neveux, « Picsounet » par sa prétendante Brigitte, et « Zazar » par ses deux sœurs Matilda et Hortense, est un canard anthropomorphe des univers de Donald Duck et Mickey Mouse. Historique Balthazar Picsou est le canard le plus riche du monde, réputé pour son avarice légendaire. Il est l’oncle de Della et Donald Duck, donc aussi le grand-oncle de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. Il mesure environ un mètre soit la taille d'un enfant humain de six ans environ et pèse dix kilos. Les premiers éléments thumb|right|[[Miss Tick De Sortilège|Miss Tick mesurant Picsou.]] La première apparition de Picsou en bande dessinée se fait en 1947 dans une histoire de Carl Barks : ''Noël sur le mont Ours'', où il rencontre pour la première fois Donald et les enfants. Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans les histoires suivantes de Barks : ''Le Secret du vieux château'' (où l'on apprend que Picsou est d'origine écossaise) et ''Bombie le zombie'' (où on apprend que Houla Lala, un vieux sorcier africain et chef Vaudou, avait maudit Picsou, pour se venger de la destruction de son village et de la prise de ses terres par le riche canard). Il a admis à ses neveux qu'il avait dû utiliser des armes pour chasser la tribu de leurs terres, afin d'y établir une plantation de caoutchouc. L'événement avait été situé en 1879 par Carl Barks mais fut déplacé en 1909 par Don Rosa pour l'adapter à sa biographie. On découvre aussi que Bombie le zombie, le cœur de la malédiction d'Houla Lala, aurait cherché Picsou pendant des décennies avant d'atteindre Donaldville. Barks a expliqué que le zombie est comme une personne vivante mais qui, se trouvant sous l'influence d'un sorcier, n'a jamais disparue. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou 6.jpg|thumb|left|La jeunesse de Picsou, explorée pour la première fois dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre de mars 1952.]] Bien que quelques scènes de l'histoire de Bombie en parodient certaines du film de Bela Lugosi White Zombie, l'histoire est la première à ne pas se concentrer sur le passé de Picsou car elle touche les plus sombres aspects de sa personnalité. Mais là où Barks évitait de parler de ces aspects, Rosa s'en servira pour donner à ses propres histoires une certaine profondeur. Éducation Picsou n'a pas eu d'éducation formelle, puisqu'il abandonna l'école à un âge très précoce. Enfant, il a toutefois un esprit très vif et est toujours prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses. En raison de sa passion pour les chasses aux trésors, mais surtout de son expérience, Picsou devint au fil des années un spécialiste en archéologie. À partir des récits de Barks, plusieurs auteurs (dont notamment Rosa) ont expliqué comment Picsou vient à bout des trésors qu'il décide de poursuivre. Cela implique souvent de longues périodes de recherche, où Picsou consulte diverses sources écrites, à la recherche d'un passage qui pourrait le conduire à un trésor. Souvent, Picsou recherche ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les vieilles légendes, ou découvre des références obscures sur les activités des anciens conquérants, des explorateurs et des militaires qu'il juge assez intéressants pour commencer une nouvelle expédition. thumb|160px|Sou fétiche de Picsou. À la suite de ses recherches, il s'est constitué une vaste bibliothèque personnelle qui comporte de nombreux ouvrages rares. Dans les œuvres de Barks et Rosa, parmi les pièces les plus prisées de sa bibliothèque, il possède presque la totalité des journaux de bord des flottes navales espagnoles et hollandaises des XVI et XVII siècles. Leurs références au destin des autres navires ont souvent permis à Picsou de localiser les épaves et autres navires coulés. Ainsi, grâce à cela, il a pu récupérer leurs trésors. Autodidacte, Picsou est un ferme partisan de l'adage « savoir c'est pouvoir ». Il est aussi un linguiste accompli et un entrepreneur, ayant appris à parler plusieurs langues différentes au cours de ses voyages d'affaires dans le monde, capable de vendre des frigos aux Esquimaux, des moulins à vent aux Pays-Bas, etc. ''La Jeunesse de Picsou'' Pour plus d'informations, voir la page consacrée à La Jeunesse de Picsou. Keno Don Rosa est le seul auteur à avoir créé une biographie solide au milliardaire tout en s'appuyant scrupuleusement sur l’œuvre de BarksUne autre série du même type existe, intitulée Des souvenirs par millions. De plus, de très nombreuses histoires d'autres auteurs comprennent des flash-back sur la vie de Picsou, sans que cela s'inscrive dans une continuité. Un court-métrage animé, Il était une fois un sou, diffusé en 1987, propose encore une autre version de la jeunesse du milliardaire. . Elle se nomme La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Times of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant surtout sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de douze épisodes reçut un Will Eisner Award en 1995. 1877 : Canards, cents et destinées ! Cette histoire est considérée comme le « chapitre zéro » de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Dans cette histoire, Miss Tick fait un voyage dans le temps pour voler son sou fétiche. Elle essaye alors d'acheter puis finalement de voler le futur sou fétiche à Fergus McPicsou avant que celui-ci l'ai donné à Burt le cantonnier, mais en vain. Et, alors que Fergus a donné le sou à son ami Burt le Cantonnier pour qu'il se fasse laver les chaussures pleines de boues par Balthazar, Miss Tick va expliquer au cantonnier qu’elle approuve le projet de Fergus et qu’elle souhaite le récompenser pour l’aide qu’il va y apporter. Elle lui propose alors d’échanger la pièce de dix cents (qui ne vaut pratiquement rien, surtout en Écosse) contre deux shillings: un pour Picsou, un pour le cantonnier. Burt n’hésite pas. thumb|Le jeune et ambitieux Picsou, dessiné par Don Rosa.|left Il offre immédiatement la pièce américaine à la sorcière. Celle-ci bondit littéralement de joie, mais dans son euphorie, elle laisse échapper la pièce, qui roule jusqu’à une bouche d’égout. Miss Tick se précipite, mais c’est finalement un jeune cireur de chaussure qui la récupère in extremis. Il la lui rend volontiers, mais lui fait remarquer que même une petite pièce a de la valeur. Soudain, Miss Tick comprend que ce garçon, c’est Balthazar Picsou, en plus jeune. Elle éructe, car son ennemi juré vient tout juste de lui donner son sou fétiche. Picsou, qui la croit américaine et/ou folle lui propose un cirage en échange de la pièce, mais la sorcière refuse bien vite. Cependant, le sorcière réalise finalement que, puisque Picsou n'a jamais gagné le sou, ce dernier n'a donc aucune valeur. Alors, elle doit se résoudre à redonner le sou au futur milliardaire. Il a alors la même réaction que par la suite, dans Le Dernier du clan McPicsou : il se dit qu'à l'avenir, il se méfiera plus des gens dans le domaine des affaires, et décida de vérifier l'authenticité de chaque sous qu'il gagnerai à l'avenir. Miss Tick est finalement de retour au XXème siècle. Par l'intermédiaire de sa boule de cristal, elle entend que Balthazar remercie celui qui lui a payé avec son sou fétiche, puisque c'est bien lui qui est à la base de sa fortune présente. 1877-1880 : Le Dernier du clan McPicsou Cette histoire marque le commencement de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Fergus, le père de Balthazar, jugea qu'il était temps que son fils apprenne l'histoire de son clan. Pour cela, il le mena au château du clan McPicsou, que Balthazar vit pour la première fois. Là, Fergus apprit à son fils l'histoire de leur clan, dont ils étaient les derniers : l'histoire de Kenneth McPicsou, le clan chassé de son château par le chien des Whiskerville en 1675, le trésor perdu de William McPicsou et, ainsi, comment le clan s'était appauvrit. Rentrés dans leur modeste maison de Glasgow, l'oncle Jack McPicsou partagea son mécontentement sur la situation actuelle du clan. Balthazar, voulant redorer le blason, approuva les mots de l'oncle. Cependant, la mère de Picsou, Edith O'Drake, dit que depuis que que l'oncle Jack était parti en Amérique, le clan se limitait à eux (c'est-à-dire Fergus, son frère Jack, son épouse Edith et leurs trois enfants, Balthazar, Matilda et Hortense Picsou). Ensuite, le petit Picsou partit de la pièce, déprimé par les mots de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Fergus jugea que son fils était en âge de travailler. Alors, il lui construisit un équipement de cireur de chaussures pour qu'il puisse travailler. Le lendemain, Picsou n'ayant aucun client, Fergus dit à Burt le Cantonnier, un de ses vieux amis qui avaient toujours les bottes boueuses, de se faire cirer ses chaussures par le jeune Balthazar, en le payant avec une pièce américaine n'ayant pas cours en Écosse, pour que le jeune travailleur apprenne à se méfier des gens dans le domaine des affaires. Et c'est ce qu'il arriva. Alors, le petit Balthazar en tira la leçon attendue et travailla maintenant avec une grande ardeur, qu'on avait pas vu depuis des siècles au sein du clan. Il donna ses gains à se famille pour l'aider à vivre, mais il exigeait un reçu de chaque sous donné ! Très vite, Balthazar gagna assez d'argent pour s'offrir un cheval et une carriole. Il ramassa du bois afin de le vendre, mais il comprit très vite que les gens préféraient la tourbe. thumb|250px Il allait se fournir en tourbe de plus en plus loin, et arriva finalement aux terres de son clan, le château du clan McPicsou. Là, il découvrit que les membres du clan McWhiskerville, clan ennemi des McPicsou, profanaient le cimetière familial dans le but de trouver le trésors caché du clan. Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul contre eux, il décida de battre en retraite. Cependant, les McWhiskerville repérèrent le jeune garçon et essayèrent de le poursuivre. Ainsi, quelqu'un appela Balthazar en l'invitant à se réfugier dans le château du clan (c'était en fait Duncan McPicsou, ancêtre du clan revenu sur Terre sous forme de fantôme). Ainsi, sir Duncan suggéra à Picsou que son oncle John McPicsou avait besoin de main d’œuvre sur son bateau à vapeur. Décidé d'aller là-las, Balthazar devait à présent chasser les McWhiskerville. Il eut alors une idée : il remplit une armure du clan de tourbe, la mit sur son cheval auquel il mit une armure, et brûla l'attirail de chevalier. Ainsi, les McWhiskerville crurent que c'était en fait le fantôme de sir Duncan, qui était à l'époque une légende du château McPicsou. Les deux se séparèrent, laissant de cette rencontre un jeune Balthazar plein d'avenir, puisqu'il décida suite à cela d'aller travailler sur le bateau à vapeur de son oncle en Amérique, continent alors connu à l'époque pour être un contient plein d'avenir où l'on peut devenir riche. De retour à Glasgow, Balthazar s'installa près du marché aux bestiaux pour cirer des chaussures. Plus tard, il s'embarqua comme mousse sur un bateau transportant du bétail, en direction de la Nouvelle - Zélande, en Amérique. Ainsi, quelques temps plus tard, Picsou fit ses au revoir à sa famille, qui étaient particulièrement difficile pour sa mère Edith, d'origine très protectrice envers ses enfants. C'est sur le quai d'embarquement que John et Fergus McPicsou lui donnèrent deux reliques du clan : le dentier et la montre en or de Kenneth McPicsou. Dès l'or, Balthazar décida de ne jamais vendre la montre, mais ne savait pas encore pour le dentier. Ainsi, le jeune Balthazar embarqua dans le navire, sa demandant s'il y avait bien un avenir pour lui en Amérique... 1880-1882 : Le Roi du Mississippi Picsou finit par arriver à Louisville en 1880 et y retrouve son oncle John McPicsou. C’est dans cette ville qu’il rencontre les terribles Rapetou et qu’il engage Grégoire Trouvetou (le grand-père de Géo). C’est un grand moment pour sa jeunesse, car c’est sa première aventure en Amérique. Son oncle lui apprend qu'il connaît l'emplacement d'un vapeur coulé avec une cargaison de lingots d'or. Mais les Rapetou sont aussi de la partie, à cause d'Oscar Porcin, qu'il retrouve quelques années plus tard dans une course sur le Missippi. thumb|left|250px Après les avoir battu et une fois les avoir fait enfermer, son oncle prend sa retraite et lui vend son bateau. Quelques années plus tard, il se rend compte que les vapeurs ne peuvent plus rivaliser avec les voies chemins de fer (qui voyagent plus rapidement). Il se fait ensuite arnaquer par les Rapetou qui essaye de lui voler une cargaison de lingots d'or. Après cette aventure, il déclare "c'est la fin de ma période bateau", et arrête définitivement le commerce maritime. 1882 : Le Cow-boy des Badlands Picsou prend le train vers l'ouest. Il rencontre alors un vieil homme qui lui parle des œufs carrés. Picsou ne le croit pas. Soudain, quelqu'un tire sur l'œuf. Ce n'est autre que les frères Frank et Jesse James qui attaquent le train ! Grâce à une ruse inventée par le jeune Picsou, il arrive à faire fuir les redoutables bandits ! Mais malheureusement, Picsou tombe du train. Il marche longtemps et, à un moment, il arrive près d'un troupeau. Il vient leur demander du travail et le patron du troupeau, Murdo McKenzie accepte. thumb|250px Picsou se fait alors appeler Buck, pour que ça fasse plus « Far West ». Ce dernier lui demande de monter sur un cheval et Picsou, après, se retrouve tout déshabillé (il lui reste seulement sa ceinture) ! Alors qu'il écrit une lettre à ses parents, il se fait assommer par les McVipère, qui veulent voler le magnifique taureau Vindicator. Le lendemain, Picsou part vers les Badlands poursuivre les bandits. Il rencontre un homme, un certain T. R. (qui, on l'apprendra plus tard, est en réalité Théodore Roosevelt), coincé dans un rocher. Picsou voit un crâne de dinosaure et prend peur. L'homme lui dit qu'il est mort depuis longtemps et Picsou le libère. Il le fait monter avec lui sur son cheval. T. R. voit des indiens chasseurs de bison [la traduction française donne: buffle, ce qui est une erreur] et il leur demande où se cachent les les McVipère. Peu de temps après, ils voient enfin les bandits. Picsou attrape un bandit au lasso. T. R. veut attacher le lasso à un lasso derrière soi et se rend compte que le rocher est en fait un grizzli ! L'autre bandit voit le grizzli et prend peur. Il oublie même de libérer son frère. Après, le crâne de dinosaure tombe sur un bison. Les indiens prennent peur. Du haut d'un rocher, T. R., voyant toute la scène, se demande s'il n'y a pas que la politique qui est un cirque ! Enfin, Picsou récupère Vindicator. Il le rend à McKenzie et s'en va 1883 : Le Cow-boy capitaine du Cutty Sark Riri, Fifi et Loulou regardent les articles datant du temps où Picsou gardait du bétail dans l'ouest. Ils tombent alors sur une page racontant une histoire de Balthazar Picsou se passant à l'île de Java. Celui-ci s'empresse de raconter l'histoire: en 1883, sur le Cutty Sark, le jeune Picsou embarque dans l'idée de vendre deux bœufs au Sultan du Djokja. Sur la route de Batavia, il remarque d'étranges secousses. Alors qu'il parlait d'une course de chars à bœufs, le Kerapan Sapi, avec l'émetteur du sultan du Djokja, arrive le sultan concurrent de Solo et son émetteur. Ceux-ci piègent Picsou et volent ses bœufs. Picsou se retrouve émergeant dans la forêt indonésienne. Picsou en sort et aperçoit une silhouette familière: Géo Trouvetou. Celui-ci recherchait du carburant pour faire fonctionner sa sans-chevaux au bord de ces volcans. Picsou et Grégoire prennent la voiture pour se rendre à Batavia Ils traversent la forêt et embarquent un grand nombre de bêtes sur leur chemin. Ils traversent Batavia, puis le Cutty Sark avant de finir dans l'eau. Repêchés, Picsou raconte au capitaine Moore son histoire et le convainc de poursuivre le vapeur du Sultan de Solo. Une explosion s'entendit, les deux bateaux croient que c'est l'autre qui le bombarde à tort. En effet, Grégoire démontre que ce n'est pas un coup de canon mais une éruption volcanique. Une lumière plus brillante que le soleil détourna leur nez : le petit mont Danan avait explosé sans qu'ils n'entendent quoi que ce soit.Grégoire expliqua que le bruit serait le plus bruyant qu'ils n'auraient jamais entendu et qu'ils allaient l'entendre d'ici deux minutes, le temps de se mettre du coton dans les oreilles. Le bruit passé, c'est un brouillard brulant qui arriva. Picsou, Géo et le capitaine se cachèrent sous une toile humide. Pour finir, des milliers de météorites sont tombées du ciel et flottent à la surface de l'eau. Picsou chevaucha Hortense qui galopa sur les météorites et arriva sur le bateau du sultan. Une fois sur le pont, une énorme météorite tomba du ciel et détruisit la moitié du vapeur. Le sultan et le reste de l'équipage (à part Picsou et les bœufs) s'en allèrent sur des canaux de sauvetage. La météorite géante remonta à la surface et s'incrusta sous le vapeur. Grégoire le rejoignit et ils reviennent à Batavia où le sultan a donné une grosse somme d'argent à Picsou. 1884-1885 : L'Aventurier de la colline de cuivre thumb|left|250px Balthazar Picsou abandonne sa carrière d’éleveur de bétails et devient prospecteur. Il achète une petite concession et rencontre un nouveau riche du nom de Howard Flairsou, le père de John Flairsou. Celui-ci lui apprend à creuser. Picsou trouve ainsi un filon cuivre qui, à l’heure du développement de l’électricité, a une grande valeur. Alors qu’il est sur le point de devenir un grand fournisseur de la région, il se voit contraint de vendre sa mine pour 50 000 dollars. Il vient en effet de recevoir un télégramme de sa famille en Écosse, lui demandant de rentrer au pays au plus vite. 1885 : Le Nouveau Maître du château McPicsou thumb|250px Balthazar Picsou revient en Écosse et apprend que ses parents, vivant désormais au château familial des McPicsou, risquent d’être expulsés pour non-paiement d’impôts depuis plusieurs siècles. Les ennemis ancestraux du clan McPicsou, les Biskerville, profitent en réalité de cette occasion pour essayer de s’emparer des terres qu’ils convoitent depuis toujours. Après avoir gagné un duel contre l'un d'entre eux, Picsou encaisse le chèque de sa mine et sauve le château. 1887-1889 : La Terreur du Transvaal thumb|left|250px Balthazar Picsou rejoint l’Afrique du Sud à la recherche d’un nouveau filon. Il rencontre celui qui deviendra son grand rival: Archibald Gripsou. Voleur et menteur, il dépouille Picsou de son chariot alors que ce dernier vient de lui sauver la vie. Picsou décide alors de traquer le bandit à travers la savane africaine. Il retrouve Gripsou et le livre à la police puis quitte l’Afrique persuadé que ce n’est pas sur ce continent qu’il fera fortune. 1890 : Le Protecteur de Pizen Bluff Picsou rencontre Annie Oakley, Phineas T. Barnum, Géronimo, Buffalo Bill, les frères Dalton, son oncle John (croisé dans Le Roi du Mississippi) et enfin un vieux mineur allemand du nom de Jacob Walz. Ce dernier lui confie la carte menant à la fabuleuse mine de Peralta. Picsou, n'y croyant pas, refuse d'y prêter attention, mais apprend à la fin de l'épisode par le « Manuel des Castors Juniors » que cette mine existe bel et bien, et qu'un Allemand du nom de Jacob Walz, surnommée le Hollandais, l'a découverte. 1893-1896 : Le Rêveur du Never Never thumb|250px Picsou est toujours à la recherche de la fortune mais cette fois-ci, en Australie. Dans son périple, il sauve un sorcier aborigène et l’aide à retrouver une énorme opale dérobé par un bandit. Il affronte de nombreux dangers dont une immense vague inondant le désert entier. Il retrouve néanmoins le trésor qu’il restitue à l’aborigène. Pour le remercier de sa bonté, des augures dévoilent à Picsou une partie de son avenir. Il y voit des aurores boréales ce qui le décident à retourner dans le nord de l'Amérique : le Yukon. 1896-1897 : Le Prospecteur de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche thumb|left|250px En arrivant en Alaska, Picsou achète un équipement de prospecteur puis commence son expédition comme des milliers d'autres hommes espérant trouver la richesse. Il s'installe dans la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche et y découvre une vallée magnifique encore inexplorée par l'homme et où tous les animaux possèdent des traces d'or. Il s'y installe pendant plusieurs mois et trouve pas mal de petites pépites d'or au point de prendre l’initiative d'aller déposer son titre de propriété à Dawson. C'est là qu'il fait la connaissance de la seule canne qu'il aimera jamais, la tenancière de cabaret, Goldie O'Gilt. Un jour, Picsou tombe sur un caillou bien plus lourd que la normale. C'est une énorme pépite d'or massif : le canard est enfin devenu riche ! 1897 : La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche Riri, Fifi et Loulou arrivent dans le coffre-fort de Picsou alors que celui-ci est en train de contempler l'un des nombreux objets qu'il a amassé au cours de ses aventures, tandis que Donald « aère » les billets. S'engage alors un débat entre Donald et ses neveux sur le bien le plus précieux que Picsou possède : Donald pense qu'il s'agit du coffre-fort et de tout l'argent qu'il contient, Riri le sou fétiche de Picsou, Fifi le château du clan McPicsou et Loulou la pépite « œuf d'oie ». De fil en aiguille, ils se mettent à évoquer le passé de Picsou au Yukon. Jusqu'à ce que les trois canetons demandent à leur grand-oncle ce qui s'est passé pendant le mois que Goldie a passé dans la concession de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche, à l'effroi de Donald. Sous le choc de la question, Picsou se remémore alors ce mois où, pour punir Goldie d'avoir tenté de voler la pépite « œuf d'oie », il l'a amenée travailler sur sa concession dans les pénibles conditions connues par les mineurs. Et comment il dut affronter trois personnalités de l'époque, Wyatt Earp, Bat Masterson et Roy Bean, venues délivrer la danseuse de cabaret pour lancer un nouveau saloon à Dawson City. Pendant ce mois, Picsou dut également affronter Butch Cassidy et le Kid de Sundance qui voulaient lui voler sa pépite œuf d'Oie. Balthazar Picsou, après avoir vaincu les deux bandits, fut assommé par Wyatt Earp, Bat Masterson et Roy Bean. Goldie profita de l'occasion pour voler la caisse qui contenait la pépite œuf d'Oie et l'acte de propriété de la concession. À sa grande surprise, la caisse contenait aussi le bien le plus cher du futur milliardaire : une mèche de cheveux de la danseuse. Goldie décida donc de rester avec Picsou et lui prépara un café. Picsou crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre café drogué. Goldie lui fit alors un baiser suivi d'un coup de poing. Picsou répliqua en lui envoyant un sac de farine à la figure. La bagarre éclata rapidement. Quand elle fut terminée, Goldie retourna à Dawson City les larmes aux yeux. Balthazar Picsou revint alors à la réalité. Donald pensait toujours que le bien le plus précieux de son oncle Picsou était son coffre rempli d'argent, Riri le sou fétiche, Fifi le château McPicsou et Loulou la pépite « œuf d'oie ». Aucun des quatre n'avait raison car le bien le plus précieux du vieux canard est la mèche de cheveux de Goldie datant de la ruée vers l'or. 1898 : Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon A Dawson, tous les habitants détestent Picsou à cause de son avarice tandis que Goldie cherche un moyen de l'attirer auprès d'elle. C'est alors que l'officier de la police montée Sam Steele arrive en ville pour arrêter les malfaiteurs et la bande de Soapy Slick accuse alors Picsou d'être le chef de tous les criminels de la région. Goldie profite alors de l'occasion pour porter plainte contre Picsou et elle demande à Sam Steele de le lui amener. Après avoir été mis au courant de la situation par Scarth, l'adjoint de Steele, Picsou se rend compte qu'il risque de perdre sa concession et court retrouver Goldie pour lui demander de retirer sa plainte. Quand Picsou arrive à Dawson, un incendie se déclenche par la faute de la bande de Soapy Slicket Sam Steele tente d'arrêter le prospecteur. Mais Picsou parvient à échapper au colonel et à retrouver Goldie dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes. Alors qu'il tente de la sauver, Picsou est assommé par un glaçon et Goldie décide de lui faire croire qu'il l'a sauvée. Après avoir vu ce faux sauvetage, Steele se rend compte que les crimes de Picsou n'étaient que des mensonges et lui rend sa concession. Plus tard, Goldie adressera une lettre à Picsou que le canard jettera finalement dans la neige. 1899 : Dernier traîneau pour Dawson Picsou reçoit un télégramme en 1954 de sa première banque, à Whitehorse, dans le Yukon, qui lui indique qu'un glacier est en train de fondre. On apprend que cette fonte permettrait de lui donner accès à un mystérieux traîneau qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant, en 1899. Ceci lui donne l'occasion de replonger dans ses souvenirs de sa période de prospecteur, et même de retourner avec ses neveux dans le Klondike, où il retrouve d'anciennes connaissances telles que Goldie O'Gilt et Soapy Slick. Lorsque ce dernier découvre que Picsou est en ville, il cherche désespérément à récupérer le traîneau en premier, soupçonnant qu'il contienne quelque métal précieux. Après une lutte acharnée entre un vapeur et un dirigeable, il s'avère que ce traîneau ne contenait que d'anciens souvenirs de prospecteur (avec notamment une boîte de chocolat offerte à Picsou par Goldie), sans valeur aucune, excepté pour le milliardaire. 1898-1902 : Le Milliardaire des landes perdues thumb|250px Picsou gagne son premier million et devient homme d'affaires après avoir acheté une banque. Désormais millionnaire, il investit dans tous les domaines (compagnie maritime, scierie...) puis décide de rentrer en Ecosse. Mal accueilli par les habitants de son village natal, car considéré comme un nouveau riche, Picsou essaie alors de leur prouver le contraire en participant aux jeux de Highland qui regroupent des sports locaux. Malheureusement, il n'a pas beaucoup de chance. Il décide alors de repartir avec ses sœurs, Maltida et Hortense, en Amérique, sur une colline qu'il a achetée à Jules Écoutum, en Calisota, pour y construire le siège social de son empire. Au moment de de leur départ, Fergus McPicsou, le père de Picsou, décède. 1902 : L'Envahisseur de Fort Donaldville thumb|left|250px Arrivé pour prendre possession de la colline Killmotor, Picsou fait la connaissance de celle qui deviendra Grand-mère Donald. En haut de la colline, Fort Donaldville tombe en ruine et sert de refuge aux Castors Juniors que Picsou déloge sans ménagement. Il fait ensuite rapidement démonter les ruines du fort pour bâtir dessus son fameux coffre. Toutefois, peu avant l’opération, les Castors Juniors alertent le Président des États-Unis, Théodore Roosevelt, en prétendant la prochaine installation d’une base militaire hostile. Le Président se précipite à Donaldville, avec l’armée au grand complet, cavalerie et marine en tête. Fort heureusement Picsou et Roosevelt se reconnaissent (ils s’étaient rencontrés auparavant), et l’opération militaire s’arrête. Le coffre-fort peut-être construit... Six mois plus tard, l’édifice carré de 300 m3 trône au sommet de la colline Killmotor surplombant Donaldville qui commence, elle-aussi, à s'agrandir. 1906 : Le Petit Malin de la percée de la Culebra Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck profitent que leur grand-oncle a de nouveau ouvert le coffre contenant ses souvenirs. Ils y découvrent un objet très étonnant... dont l'histoire de l'acquisition par Picsou leur est contée par celui-ci. En novembre 1906, le président des États-Unis, Théodore Roosevelt visite le chantier du canal de Panama. Il apprend que Balthazar Picsou est présent et creuse une montagne pour trouver de l'or, juste sur le tracé du canal. Or, Roosevelt craignant que tout incident ne serve d'excuse à l'ambitieux général Esteban pour mener un coup d'État, il décide donc de négocier avec Picsou et de l'aider à creuser et tombe sur une étrange caverne... 1903-1930 : Le Canard le plus riche du monde thumb|250px Pendant près de trente ans, Picsou va sillonner le globe pour s'enrichir en vivant de nombreuses aventures. Finalement, c'est après vingt-sept ans d'absence qu’il rentre chez lui, à Donaldville. Accueilli en héros, il s’installe directement dans son coffre sans prêter aucune attention à la petite réception organisée par ses sœurs. Il ne remarque pas plus la nouvelle secrétaire fraichement embauchée Miss Frappe et encore moins son neveu, encore enfant, Donald, qu'il rencontre pour la première fois ! Hortense laissera deux minutes à Picsou pour s'excuser sans quoi il ne les reverra plus jamais, ce qu'il faillit faire avant de découvrir qu'il était devenu le canard le plus riche du monde. 1947 : Le Reclus du Manoir McPicsou thumb|left|250px Le soir de Noël 1947, après le fameux Noël sur le mont Ours, Donald et ses neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont mystérieusement invités par leur oncle Picsou, multimilliardaire vivant reclus dans son manoir et qui a fermé toutes ses entreprises depuis dix ans. Le vieillard décide en effet de leur montrer sa fortune, mais les Rapetou déguisés en père Noël arrivent. Ils enferment Picsou et ses neveux dans un local où sont rangés les souvenirs du milliardaire puis s'enfuient avec sa fortune et son sou fétiche. Fort heureusement, Picsou et ses neveux parviennent à se libérer et rattraperont les voleurs. Se sentant rajeuni par cette aventure, le riche canard va nager dans ses pièces sous le regard médusé et amusé de ses neveux. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont désormais vivre de nombreuses aventures auprès de leur vieil oncle... Moralité et croyances Homme d'affaires et chasseur de trésor, Picsou est connu pour sa volonté de se fixer de nouveaux objectifs et de relever de nouveaux défis. Comme Carl Barks déclare ainsi que, pour son personnage, il y a . L'expression deviendra plus tard le titre d'un des plus beaux tableaux de Barks représentant Picsou. Les périodes d'inactivité et vides d'enjeux entre les aventures ont tendance à être déprimants pour le canard le plus riche du monde. Une autre devise de Picsou est , se traduisant par . thumb|Un moment dramatique de la vie de Picsou, par Don Rosa. Comme c'est un homme d'affaires, Picsou a souvent recours à des tactiques agressives et trompeuses. Il semble avoir acquis une expérience significative dans la manipulation de personnes et des événements à ses propres fins. Comme souvent dans les récits de l'écrivain Guido Martina et parfois par d'autres, Picsou est connu pour son cynisme, surtout vers les idéaux moraux quand il s'agit d'entreprises et de poursuite d'objectifs fixés. Cela ne fait toutefois pas partie du profil original du caractère de Picsou établi par Barks, et Rosa ira même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il n'a été malhonnête qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lorsqu'il a chassé les indiens du village de Houla Lala par la force. Mais cette relative malhonnêteté a été couramment acceptée comme un trait de caractère de Picsou Selon Picsou, le chiffre porte-malheur serait le treize, contrairement à Donald, qui choisit pour sa voiture le chiffre « 313 » (voir l'article dédié). Accessoires récurrents Si Balthazar Picsou est facilement reconnaissable, c'est en grande partie grâce à ses vêtements et accessoires récurrents qu'il porte dans presque toutes ses apparitions. Picsou porte une redingote depuis sa première apparition dans Noël sur le mont Ours. Il l'aurait acquis en 1896 au Klondike, ou en 1902 en Écosse selon les versions. Picsou tient bien en main sa canne dès sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château. Il l'aurait acheté chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. Picsou porte ses lorgnons à partir sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château. Picsou aurait acheté ses premiers lorgnons en Écosse en 1885, mais en a fait changer les verres en 1958. Toutefois, certaines histoires le montrent possédant déjà, enfant, des lorgnons. Le chapeau préféré de Picsou, le haut-de-forme, apparaît dans Course dans les mers du Sud. Tout comme sa canne, le milliardaire se la serait procuré chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. Dès sa première apparition dans Noël sur le mont Ours, Picsou est chaussé de ses fameuses guêtres. Il les aurait eu gratuitement chez un tailleur de Saint-Pétersbourg en 1910. En coulisses Balthazar Picsou est apparu pour la première fois dans le Four Color Comics n 178, Christmas on Bear Mountain de Carl Barks et publiée en décembre 1947 par Dell Comics aux États-Unis. [[Fichier:1943-43-31.jpg|thumb|200px|Le précurseur de Balthazar Picsou vu dans The Spirit of '43.]] Un précurseur de Balthazar Picsou est apparu dans le court métrage The Spirit of '43, daté du 7 janvier 1943. Nom [[Fichier:Harpagon.jpg|thumb|left|Picsou sous le nom d'« Oncle Harpagon » dans un Belles histoires Walt Disney.]] Son nom en version originale est tiré de celui d'Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre « Un chant de Noël »). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. Nom français En France, il fut d’abord nommé « oncle Harpagon »Dans l'histoire Le Noël de Donald (aussi connue sous le nom de'' Noël sur le mont Ours'') du livre Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n 6., pour sa ressemblance avec le personnage de Molière dans L'Avare. Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer PicsouDans l'histoire Oncle Picsou gagne toujours du Journal de Mickey n 197. » ou « oncle Edgard ». Finalement c'est Raymond Calame, ancien rédacteur en chef du Journal de Mickey, qui trouve son prénom définitif au milliardaire : « Balthazar ». En Belgique, il est appelé « oncle Jérémie (ou Jeremy) McDuck ». Au Québec, proche des États-Unis, le nom du personnage est « Picsou McDuck ». C'est en quelque sorte un mélange du nom original et de celui donné pour la traduction en français. Noms à l'étranger Citations Voici certaines citations célèbres et typiques de Balthazar Picsou: * * * * * * * * * * * Filmographie Doublage Voix originales *Dallas McKennon (1960) ; *Bill Thompson (1967) ; *Will Ryan (1987) ; *Alan Young (depuis 1974). Voix françaises *Philippe Dumat (années 1980 et 1990) ; *Pierre Bâton (années 2000) ; *Jean-Claude Donda (années 2010). Hors-canon Mort du milliardaire en 1967 ? thumb|250px|Daisy et Donald mariés avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou devenus adultes, à l'enterrement de leur oncle Picsou. En 1991, Don Rosa réalise un dessin où Daisy et Donald sont représentés comme mariés, et où Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus adultes. Les cinq se recueillent sur la tombe de leur cher oncle Picsou (où la date de mort est 1967, ce qui signifierait qu'il serait décédé à tout juste cent ans), au cimetière de Donaldville En effet, selon Rosa, Picsou n'aurait aucun lien avec le château du clan McPicsou, le château écossais où sont nés et enterrés les ancêtres du clan McPicsou, contrairement à ses sœurs qui ont vécu là-bas. Il n'y serait donc pas enterré. Rosa s'est alors dit que la tombe du milliardaire devait se trouver à Donaldville, puisque c'est là qu'il a passé les dernières années de sa vie.. Don Rosa a imaginé ce dessin pour un fanzine allemand, qui a demandé à plusieurs auteurs de réaliser un dessin à partir de cette phrase: « Hé, Daisy, qu'est-il arrivé à l'oncle Picsou ? ». Les auteurs ont majoritairement réalisé des illustrations étranges et loufoques autour de cette phrase, mais Rosa, lui, a pris cela d'une façon très sérieuse, en esquissant en même temps le futur que pourraient avoir les personnages de sa version de l'univers de Donald Duck. Certains fans ont considéré cette date de mort comme « canon » Un canon, c'est tout ce qui est écrit, filmé, dessiné sur un univers de fiction et qui est considéré comme officiel. Le terme s'applique en particulier aux séries télévisées., car elle constitue une conclusion logique de la vie du célèbre milliardaire. Cependant, d'autre auteurs et fans préfèrent croire que la totalité des personnages Disney est toujours en vie, les mettant en scène dans un univers avec des éléments propres au XXIème siècle (portables, tablettes, etc). Notes et références el:Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ en:Scrooge McDuck it:Paperon de' Paperoni sv:Joakim von Anka Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Riche Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Chef du clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage de Myster Mask Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Chrétien Catégorie:Politicien Catégorie:Personnage des Ultrahéros Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage écossais Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1947 Catégorie:Personnage britannique Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Oncle et tante de Donald Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Drake Catégorie:Membre du Club des milliardaires Catégorie:Peintre Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Biographie de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Collectionneur Catégorie:Vendeur de terrain Catégorie:Ami de Filament Catégorie:Cow-boy Catégorie:Ami de Pluto Catégorie:Personnage considéré comme décédé Catégorie:Ami de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Famille O'Gilt Catégorie:Ami de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Ami de Minnie Mouse Catégorie:Ennemi de Miss Tick Catégorie:Ami de Clarabelle Cow Catégorie:Ami de Gus Glouton Catégorie:Glaswégien Catégorie:Sosie de Donald Duck Catégorie:Personnage de Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi Catégorie:Ami de Dingo Catégorie:Ami de Flagada Jones Catégorie:Avare Catégorie:Colérique Catégorie:Chef d'entreprise Catégorie:Partenaire de Brigitte McBridge Catégorie:Spationaute Catégorie:Bûcheron Catégorie:Partenaire de Miss Tick Catégorie:Employeur de Donald Duck Catégorie:Ennemi des Rapetou Catégorie:Ami de Géo Trouvetou Catégorie:Personnage de la série Mickey Mouse (2013) Catégorie:Personnage de Dragon Lords Catégorie:Personnage de DoubleDuck Catégorie:Personnage de PowerDuck Catégorie:Rebelle Catégorie:Facteur